


Hot Rod Red

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Pranks, random ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela and Balthazar decide to screw with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Rod Red

"Well, hello beautiful." Balthazar said. "What are you up to?"

"I'm getting Dean's car towed." Bela answered barely bothering to look up.

"Why?"

"No reason, although, didn't you do that already? Wouldn't it be better if we, I dunno, changed the paint job?" Balthazar snapped his fingers and the car turned red.

"Ooh I like you." Bela said, pacing around the car."Could you change all his music out for pop songs?"

"Well of course." He snapped again.

"I can also lock his radio station to pop, volume up, whenever he turns the car on."

"I'm keeping you." She said walking toward her car. "What do you do anyways?"

"Mostly trade objects for inordinate amounts of cash, same as you really." Balthazar explains. "I also love a good party."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CAR?" Dean yelled, outraged.

"Time to go love." Balthazar said.

"This looks like that start of a wonderful partnership."


End file.
